strain_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strain
The Strain is a virus brought to Earth by a United Nations 2 expeditionary team who returned from Neptune. The Strain is highly infectious, requiring highly-resistant bio-hazardous suits or specialized decontamination pills, lights, and decontamination showers to resist or remove. Once infected, The Strain completely takes over a host's body and mutates them into a weaponized monster within minutes. The products of these mutations are capable of spreading the infection and killing or destroying anything in their way. Origin The Strain originated from Neptune. The alien virus infected an expeditionary force that was sent to explore the planet, who then brought the virus with them when they returned to Earth. In an effort to stop the infection from reaching Earth, the vessel was destroyed as it entered the atmosphere. Parts of the ship crash landed in the Pacific, and the infection spread outward. Out of options, the UN2 responded by launching the world's nuclear arsenal. The Strain survived the bombardment. Further details about the Strain's origin are unknown. Units Players will encounter numerous variations of the infection in each mission. Strain units vary in combat roles, ranging from melee units, armored units, spawners, traps, ranged units, organic structures, Helibase jammers, and more. Strain units appear in a number of different classes, similar to human Divisions. Harasser Class Units in this class specialize in recon and speed. Seeker These were the first types encountered in the deserts that soon became the "Madlands." They shy from direct combat and appear to be a scout/Harasser unit. Seekers possess the Evil Eye '''''passive trait and Hide and Seek'' negative trait. '''Interceptor Class Units in this class specialize in closing the distance between them and their targets. Trapper These often form the initial wave, closing in and hoping to die near their targets so their veins may emerge and lock them down. Trappers possess the Sticky Grave ''death trait and ''In Vein passive trait. Infector Class Units in this class specialize in spreading Strain to hostile units. Stabber The backbone of the Strain force encountered to date. These horrors are fast and deadly. And are the vectors of infection. Stabbers possess the Infector ''attack trait and ''Reactive Regen passive trait. Spiker These are literally evolved Stabbers. With regenerating micro Spiker mine-pods that grow right out of their backs and limbs. Armoured Class Units in this class specialize in high-defense tanking. They often require significant firepower to take down. Molar These Strain are clad in chitin, and shrug off ballistics with ease. Their weakness is CQC (Close Quarters Combat) where it is easier to land blows on soft tissue. Molar possess the Chitin Shield passive trait and Berserker attack trait. Mauler An even more horrifying version of the Molar. Ballistic weapons are almost useless on them. These Strain are appeared to be Evolved from the Molar. Its chitin growth pattern is extreme, forming a protective Over-Shell. Maulers are also resistant to the Helibase's weapons. The easiest way to eliminate them is with high powered weapons used at a range, such as the "Monster Killer" 20mm Anti-Material Rifle. Maulers possess the Chitin Overlord passive trait and Mauler's Charge attack trait. Super Heavy Class Units in this class specialize in supporting other Strain while simultaneously possessing large amounts of health. Colonist These units appear to be a new type of mobile artillery infector and incubator. Best to prioritize these Strain. Colonists possess the ''Infectious Cloud ''and ''Birther ''death traits. Colonist units are capable of infecting squad members via their ranged attack. They continuously spawn other strain units until killed. Special Stealth Class Stealther Strain These deadly Strain were encountered by the First Outbreak Sweeper teams. The Stealthers' traits are unknown. Stealther Strain are not present in Strain-spawning Cryovats. These units possess some form of camouflage, and are invisible until they strike, where they momentarily expose themselves. Stealthers are encountered by the player in the Ghosts and Shells mission.